


合欢

by 廿殣叁 (SpectaTOR)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectaTOR/pseuds/%E5%BB%BF%E6%AE%A3%E5%8F%81
Summary: 利威尔和佩特拉结婚了。





	合欢

利威尔回来的时候佩特拉正站在庭院里打理那棵小枣树，身后是夏日里开的荼靡的合欢。当年置办了这处庄园，园子里就种着两棵合欢树，据说长得有些年头了，夏天就会开出一树花来，看去像是绯色云霞，佩特拉却更愿意形容成少女颊上飞过的红霞。  
利威尔对花树没什么感情，唯一印象深刻的是多年前见过的玉兰，花朵芳香，洁白钝重，那般华美雅致，合欢是比不来的。可合欢也自有合欢的美，温软素净——佩特拉如此喜欢它。  
“回来了？”佩特拉转过身笑笑地看他，放下手里的剪刀，“今天恐怕得吃外卖了，夏洛特家里有事临时回去，我就没来得及做饭。”

夏洛特是利威尔雇来的保姆，手脚利索，缄默踏实，平时做做家务，照顾一下怀孕的佩特拉。

利威尔没什么表情，只说：外卖不安全，你吃不成。然后脱掉外套洗手进了厨房。“我哪有这么脆弱？”佩特拉笑嘻嘻的反驳回去，跟进去帮着打下手。

他想起刚认识她的时候，女孩子总是脆生生地叫他 利威尔先生。那个时候的佩特拉还不是如今的佩特拉。她十六岁不到，杂七杂八学过一些乐器，逃票搭乘挤满了打工者的火车从南部小城来到这里。  
她一开始在地铁口卖唱，没有地方住，就和流浪汉一样睡在天桥底下。后来攒了些钱，租了个地下室。恰逢认识的一些朋友组乐队，她就去做鼓手，常年在酒吧演出。利威尔见到她也就是这个时候。他也穷，天天蹬个老自行车满城跑着送快递，挣来的钱都用来上学和交房租。某次送件，收件人是佩特拉，她在上面敲鼓，他就只能在下面等着签收。她的头发随随便便扎着，碎头发卡在耳朵后面，耳垂上钉了两粒小小的黑色耳钉，手上带着朋克风的廉价戒指，手臂有力，鼓锤落下就是雷霆千钧。

“请签收。”  
“啊……是老家寄来的东西呢……不好意思，占用您这么长时间，请您喝一杯吧。”  
利威尔摆摆手拒绝。他只是觉得她并不像个摇滚鼓手，干干净净，温若流水。然后他转身出门，佩特拉追出来在他身后叫，先生，谢谢您，我叫佩特拉！您可以来看我们的演出！

他当时真的觉得她有点蠢，就是还在上学的小姑娘的那种蠢——做什么事说什么话都是真心实意，白头也好倾盖也罢，都当成好朋友那样对待，完全无视了“世界上还有坏人”这个事实的存在。

真蠢。

“诶！小心手！”她这么一叫，利威尔一晃，还真就稳稳地剁在了指甲上。罪魁祸首吸了一口冷气，“快冲水去，别忘了抹酒精，我来做。”她摆摆手，大眼睛里都是心疼。“今天怎么啦？还没见你切菜切过手。”

“没什么。就是想到以前而已。”

后来利威尔大学毕业，随随便便进了个公司只为能赶紧领工资。但他性子太强，不善于交流脾气又不好，几次惹毛老板险些被炒。然后他生命里的贵人出现——他的学长，埃尔文·史密斯。此人号召力极强，长袖善舞，目标明确，雄心勃勃，给别人打过几年工以后辞职，带着自己积攒下来的人脉自立门户，前老板还成了他的客户，在学校可谓传奇。利威尔在校庆时见到他，递了张简历，顺便毒舌一番公司的管理经营，于是隔天埃尔文告诉他可以来上班。从此他终于在奔三之前脱离贫民阶层，努力成为“万恶的资本家的走狗”。

至于那个叫佩特拉的姑娘，他早忘了那是何方神圣。

说来也巧，当时一个和他同姓的投资人下班后把他约去某酒吧联络感情，结果演出结束后投资人勾搭上了乐队的金发吉他手，两个姑娘上了那辆Cygnet*绝尘而去，剩下利威尔和鼓手面面相觑。

“你怎么不和其他人一起？”

鼓手尴尬的笑笑说，我又不怎么抽烟喝酒。

利威尔看她面熟，恰逢鼓手的肚子叽里咕噜叫起来，就说，我请你吃个夜宵。鼓手没怎么推脱，吃了饭，被利威尔送回去，一路上都在讲她当年的经历。讲到某黑发好脾气的快递小哥，利威尔这才反应过来自己的确是见过她。

世界也真小。

黑发的姑娘米卡莎总是约着他去酒吧，她去只为勾搭吉他手利昂纳德，他去就只为谈生意，间歇带着年轻漂亮的鼓手佩特拉去吃个夜宵。利昂纳德看他的表情越来越讥讽，仿佛他来就是为了玩一把不谙世事的小姑娘，佩特拉倒为他解围，说利威尔先生是个很好的人，从我第一次见他时候就是。

后来生意谈完了，投资人阿克曼心满意足的回去了，利威尔却还是间歇去酒吧看看佩特拉，后者却不再跟他出去吃夜宵。佩特拉在躲他，他懒得强人所难，想了想就不再去看她。

之后酒会上再见之前的投资人米卡莎·阿克曼，年轻女子正是意气风发，聊起来她就说起自家伴侣利昂纳德小姐——“她们那个乐队早就散了，她想去考音乐学院。”“哦，其他人怎么样了？”

米卡莎笑了一句，“我不知道，各有各的活法。我还和阿尼赌你能追到佩特拉。”

第二天，利威尔去了佩特拉住的房子，她和另外一个女孩子合租，看到他就笑起来，“哦，利威尔先生，是你！”然后他带她出去吃早饭，她仍旧和之前一样给他说很多事情——她之前谈了个男友，性格不合又分开，阿尼解散了乐队，她换了个乐队继续当鼓手云云。

他们的关系就又好起来，不冷不热，最后直接结婚。

真是奇怪的发展。

“以前？”佩特拉看着他，她早就不玩乐队了，她对此甚至对音乐都并不热衷，不过是糊口方式，利威尔把她送进大学学习摄影。“那时候日子真是难过，哪想得到现在能衣食无忧。”佩特拉淡淡的，他们跳过了恋爱的步骤直接结婚，从未有过甜腻感情或是歇斯底里。求婚的时候利威尔对她说，你可以嫁给我，这样会有一个家。“我要的不只是一个家。”她那次难得的敛了温驯，显得英气勃发，“如果只是一个家，随便哪一个人都能给我，甚至是我自己。”利威尔就沉默了，看着她，看得她心软：她爱他，像扑火的飞蛾，阿妮的话并不全错，她不确定他怎么想。  
但她最终还是答应下来。  
她想要一个家，她更想要他。

“呀！”她叫了一声，发觉利威尔看着她就有些歉意，“他……动了……你要不要听听？”  
她孕育着一个生命，小腹微微隆起。她彻彻底底蜕变成了一个女人。  
利威尔侧着脸贴在她的小腹上，心中仿佛午后和风吹拂，又似海中仰望天空只见点点星光，他何时感受过这般宁静？当他还被孕育在母体中时？  
“很好的。”他兀自说。这时候他倒有些像个孩子。生命的延续软化了他的棱角。  
佩特拉笑起来，“你啊……”她轻触着鸦黑的发，此时他们的关系终于被对掉，她保护他，许给他安适，送给他一个家，带他领略不曾见过的温柔的世界。  
如今她是真切明白了他对她的爱意，脉脉清波，映月而来，隐蔽在青山间，冲刷在卵石上，如此内敛隐晦。这一句“很好的”便已经是极致，倒是胜过人间千言万语。  
合欢终于胜过玉兰，默默开在夜色中。

当晚是一夜风雨，合欢树被吹折了一枝，佩特拉心疼。利威尔没说什么，却抬手摘下一朵，插在她发间。他看着她，始终是含着笑，即便那个笑不易察觉。  
“很好的。”佩特拉笑得像五月的阳光，轻轻握住他的手。  
也是一辈子的事。

*AstonMartin Cygnet：想想还是写了这个车。这个车长得比较萌，觉得好适合笠娘和阿尼。但其实非得有一辆AstonMartin的其他车才有资格买这个，姑且看看就好，至于bug……我只是为纪念一下不更文的大大文里还没有被曹老板追到的奉孝。


End file.
